This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Protection devices, such as tampons, diapers, feminine pads, etc., have existed for several years. Protection devices are created in such a manner to attempt to cover as many positions and activities of a person as possible. However, how the protection device will react to the movements and activities of a person can be a matter of conjecture.
Attempts have been made to study the position of protection devices worn by a user. These attempts have been limited, as monitoring methods such as MRI and ultrasound typically allow for no or only limited movement of the user. As a result, previous attempts have been unable to observe the dynamic movement of a protection device worn by a user while the user moves through various activities and/or body movements common in their daily lives. In addition, it has been virtually impossible to correlate users' sensory perceptions related to the protection device with the actual position of the protection device relative to a human body.